


Come on John we're losing him: Art

by togsos



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Winnie-the-Pooh - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Sherlock/WinnieThePooh Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togsos/pseuds/togsos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John as Tigger and Pooh doing srs BizNz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on John we're losing him: Art




End file.
